The Roles Of Intimacy
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Jason and Kaylee are called again by their friend but this time to star in their next film after that the definition gets intense for both of them. One-Shot. M for a reason. Jason/Kaylee


Another first setting fic here. A one-shotter with maybe an epilogue on their success depends on how this goes, it takes place 4 years after the ending. But anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Fat Liar. Enough said.

The Roles Of Intimacy

4 years after clearing to his parents and his teacher that he wrote the story of "Big Fat Liar," Jason Shepard was already called by fellow Hollywood friend, Monty Kirkham and asked for Jason to collab with her being the lead actor of a new film. Jason agreed under the condition that his now girlfriend Kaylee become the lead actress. He was in his room in his house alone until Kaylee came to his house. Jason soon answered it.

"Hey Kaylee. What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much, except me coming to ask you now where do we go from here since we graduated high school?"

"How's about another Hollywood adventure with me?"

"Hollywood?"

"Our friend Monty is looking to do another movie based on my last story idea I wrote, I agreed under the condition that you become the lead actress in the next film."

"Jason, I don't know. I mean I'm not..."

"Hey don't say you're not experienced enough to be an actress, during all the times I saw you act as a secretary. Thing is Kay, I always believed you could be a great actress."

Kaylee blushed a little.

"You did?"

"Yes. And if anything we became such great friends, even a great team together."

"Of course. And you have always been a great friend to me Jason."

"So will you please say yes to Hollywood?"

At this point Jason held Kaylee close and they looked at each other very deeply.

"Yes, Jas. Yes, I'll go to Hollywood again with you. Under one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't ever hurt me or lie to me Jason Shepherd."

"I wish you could trust me when I say if I had to lie it would be when I do it to keep my loved ones including you safe. And to put lying to another perspective, if I had to lie, it would be to lie down next to you or near you."

"Oh, Jas..."

After another passionate kiss, one in which Jason could feel her tears, and a hug they were Hollywood bound for yet another movie in which they were starring in they were given a trailer to stay since they were a couple now. The film that they were writing needed a intimate moment seeing as though it was one of the heightened moments in the movie.

"Intimacy?" Kaylee asked.

"To develop a closeness of friendship."

"Does sex need to be included?"

"Maybe, depending on how far the level of Intimacy we should take it."

"How would you describe intimacy without sex?"

"How's this: Kaden and Jaycie had a very good and long conversation, going over what they shared in their greatest adventure. But in a moment of dead silence they looked at each other very deeply and kissed each other as slow and smooth as possible sharing the closeness that they've been all this time with the adventures they shared together."

As Jason was telling her this Kaylee was feeling hot and bothered.

"...the times they've been though, everything. It was the intimacy they would want to feel in their definition of forever."

"Oh, Jason..."

Kaylee looked at him before grabbing his face as she was kissing him desperately. Jason wondered why Kaylee was kissing him like this, but after he thought about it all the adventures, the times they had, the moments they shared, they had each other to thank for their dreams coming true. Jason soon kissed her back trying to share the same desperation but Monty was knocking on the door.

"Jason? Kaylee?"

"Yeah?" Jason asked. Kaylee was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to go further with their intimate lesson.

"You guys ready to finish?"

"Sure."

"We'll be out!" Kaylee added. They looked at each other and shared one more kiss before heading back to the movie set. A few days later, after the movie was a wrap, they went to the premiere of their movie and it turned out really well. Reviews were given as others liked the movie. When Jason and Kaylee got to their hotel room probably to spend one night there before going to college back home, they were kissing each other for a while before they broke from it.

"Jas?"

"Yes, Kay?"

"I have a confession to make."

"About?"

"I lied as well."

"What did you lie about?"

"About the first time that we came here trying to get Marty to admit the truth to your dad."

"Really?"

"Although I did come with you for the adventure, I also came with you to make sure you didn't get in serious trouble or hurt."

"You love me. And I love you too."

"Which would explain why you wanted me to come with you."

"Yes."

Kaylee soon got teary eyed and Jason wiped away her tears. They looked at each other for a bit before making their move to kiss again, but as they did, they felt the closeness, the deeper bond, especially the intimacy. Soon after a while Kaylee took off his tuxedo jacket and Jason unzipped the back of Kaylee's purple dress revealing her purple and black lingerie. Next as Jason began kissing her whole body, mostly her neck in which got Kaylee moaning, he undid his belt and pulled down his pants until he was in his shirt and underwear before tossing his pants next to their pile of clothes he pulled out a condom and placed it on the bed. Kaylee felt the anticipation even though they didn't talk about making love at all now was the right time because they have successful lives and futures ahead of them so they can play it safe and go for it. If this was part of the adventure, Kaylee would be prepared for the ride. Once Jason got naked he realized something, that he was named and they haven't talked about sex.

"Kaylee-"

"I want my first time to be with you Jason, we're in a relationship, and as my best friend, please make love to me."

"Are you sure? If you want to stop at anytime, just say the word."

"I want to go all the way with you babe."

As she said that she was taking off her panties as Jason soon slipped on the condom. Then Kaylee sat up and began on her bra Jason decided to help unclasp it once it was off they both were naked only Jason had on his dress socks and Kaylee had on her heels. They kissed each other passionately with their hands all over their bodies. The touching the caressing it was amazing to them both, once Jason was on top of her, Kaylee opened her legs as her tunnel was aching for his shaft to enter her. He began to slowly stroke her entrance with his shaft and Kaylee was on the verge of losing it but it was only to ease his way in.

"Jason ple-"

Kaylee didn't want to be teased this way but before she could continue, Jason pushed inside her decently slow. At times, Kaylee could feel pain especially when he broke through her core. But once he was fully in, she felt a bit relieved that the painful part was over now it was time for the pleasurable part, he began to slowly thrust inside her deep making her pant at almost every thrust yet she smiled at being one with his best friend of a boyfriend.

"Oh, Jason go deeper... Deeper please!"

"Okay, baby."

As Jason went deeper Kaylee's legs slithered around his pinning his legs down as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper. As the pleasure got more intense Kaylee felt that her body soon had a mind of its own because now she began thrusting her hips up hard to meet his deep thrusts and this was sending him off the cliff.

"Kaylee... Ohh... Yes!"

"Jason! Jason!"

They kept going like this for a while. Until Kaylee was close to her orgasm.

"Jason! Baby, I'm coming!"

"Ohh, Kaylee..."

Kaylee somehow quickly turned them over so that she was on top, pulled out and sat on his chest as her juices spilled on his chest. When she was done she smeared it on more of his body with hers while she kissed him.

"My turn."

Jason flipped them over returning to the previous position, pulled off the condom throwing it in the trash, and had masturbated until he had his orgasm and spilled his all over her body. He then did the same thing to her smearing his juices on her body with his. After that he leaned down and looked at her lovingly with Kaylee giving out the same look before she spoke up.

"Not to give him another thought but what do you think Marty could be doing now?"

"I don't know, last I heard he got hired as a party clown. That's the last Monty told me. Why?"

"Because do you think he may be plotting to get revenge on you for ruining his career?"

"Kay, he did that to himself. Not me, and most definitely not you."

"I know but it gets me concerned about it."

"The things we should be concerning about is our future together and our future family."

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

"Hey it happens. But look the Marty thing, it shouldn't be given another thought."

"Okay, Jas."

"Now what do you say we kiss and turn in for the night. Tomorrow it is back home and into college."

"Sounds like a great plan, Mr. Shepherd."

"It is my future Mrs. Shepherd."

With that they spent more minutes kissing until they ended sleeping together side-by-side with them hugging each other and their legs tangled up as Jason still had his socks on while Kaylee still had on her heels.

Days went by and Jason and Kaylee were enjoying college life succeeding in their career goals. And back in California, Marty Wolf attended another party getting into yet more calamities and soon getting fired after complaints about his professionalism. Yet screaming Shepherd's name after a while.


End file.
